


Wimbledon 2019 (Fanart)

by tputovani



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Chibi, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Wimbledon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 09:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tputovani/pseuds/tputovani
Summary: My drawing about Wimbledon 2019.





	Wimbledon 2019 (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a cartoon, but four drawings. :)  
> 1) Pierre looks very like Andy's little brother... From   
> <https://www.wimbledon.com/en_GB/news/articles/2019-06-28/murray_headlines_doubles_events.html>  
> 2) After quarterfinals, David and Kei want to say a word...? (Completely fictional)  
> 3,4) Another French duo in the final. Watching they helped each other, so I was moved.
> 
> The picture is embeded from [my deviantArt page](https://www.deviantart.com/32929wt).

Thank you for watching.


End file.
